SNOHLP: His Life's Forte
by Ultimaxpersonafan
Summary: It's been a year since Ikaros first appeared and Adonis's life has gotten really...Interesting to say the least. But it doesn't seem to be stopping anytime ld from Adonis's point of view(OC). Sequel to SNO/HLP: A Boring Life. OC X Nymph. Rated T for minor coarse language and minor adult
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A few things**

**1. The fact that Pre-Forte isn't here. Sorry but I don't think it won't be necessary B/C nothing in it will be cannon and won't really add anything to the story, so I'll add it on later.**

** for being gone for a while as I had some technical difficulties.( My cat broke my router, but i got it fixed) also I had to do some things for school.**

**I'm sorry about Pre-forte but I will add it in someway after Forte and alter it a little.**

**Anyway welcome to Forte, Part 2 of "His Life". I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Little refresher: It's been a year since Ikaros, and Angeloid, first appeared and since then life has been getting weirder and weirder. But just because it was weird doesn't mean I didn't like it. I fell in love with Nymph and we're actually dating. I got to connect with Zack again after we've been away from each other for five years and I actually activated my gene. I got to know Sugata and I've grown some respect for my Senpai. As for the Prez... I still don't like her very much. Tomo is still a pervert though he seems to be getting worse. Sho is still scary when she's mad. As for Iki and Nymph they seems to be getting more and more human everyday.<p>

But the strange dream that I'd rather not talk about was interrupted by multiple explosions and the house shaking." What the hell?!" I got up and ran over to Tomo's room and I saw Tomo on the floor with a mix of pride and pain on his face. _Why am I not surprised? _Iki was sitting next to him as Zack, Nymph, and Sho ran into the room after me.

"Nii-san what...Oh. Never mind, lets just get ready for school." This type of crap is normal for us now. Tomo has always been stupid but personally I'm worried. He's my best friend , though sometimes I'm saddened about that fact, but he seems to be getting worse I feel obligated to help. _Eh. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. _We all went to school, which was boring as always but after school things got interesting.

"You're having them again?" Sugata, the leader of the club that I was forced into, asked Tomo. We were in the New World Discovery Club room when Tomo told us about how he's having the dream of a blue haired angel talking to him again. i had a similar dream last year but I think it was a one time deal.

"I haven't had the dream in a long time so I forgot how weird it felt."

"Well having certain dreams at your age is perfectly normal. In fact I thought you loved these dreams." The Prez said in her condescending voice. _I've really gotta find a way to deal with her.I mean we're kind of friends._

"I'm telling you it wasn't that kind of dream."

"Well Tomoki it is obvious that you want to go to the New World."

"What?! How?!"

"Well you are repressing the fact that you are a member of the Club and so it ends up in your dream."

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense!"

"Hey Alpha, why don't we do that thing?" Nymph grabbed all of our attention. "Everyone did it in the Synapse a while back."

"But it might be dangerous."

"Hey Angel, can you stop playing the pronoun game and tell us what this 'Thing' is?" I've been calling Nymph, Angel since the atrocity that was the Nickname 'Nymphy' _I'm so stupid for thinking that. _

"The Dive Game." Iki finally said.

"The 'Dive Game'... That's even more confusing. What is it?"

"It's exactly as it sounds like. You dive into a person's dream. It was very popular in the Synapse."

"What's the Synapse?"

"Sorry darling, but that is classified info. Locked away." Sugata gave me a curious look." Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

"Nee-san id it really that bad?"

"Well, it's just a secret. You guys kept one from me so it's my turn." _Damn. You really had to bring that up. _After the whole christmas fiasco I explained to everyone what I had. Tomo and Sho all took the news easily as they kind of had already known. Iki and the Prez didn't care. Sugata kept on bugging me about whether or not I was part of the new world but Nymph just got pissed and didn't talk to me for a week.

"Nii-san, Lets do it!"

"Well you sure seem excited." A few minutes later Nymph had created a computer with a card and opened a portal. "Well this should be interesting."

"Be careful on the other side guys." Nymph glanced at me with a worried look. _So cute! _I just wanted to hug her forever.

"Wait, you mean you guys aren't coming?" Sho asked.

"You guys know that Angeloids can't sleep. Dreams are kind of taboo for us." I was hit with guilt when I heard this. _There are way too many differences between us. It's like the Bastard in the sky is trying to make them miserable. I'll get him back soon enough. If i ever find a way to him. _"Any way next stop, Tomoki's Dreamscape."

00000

We all stood on a hill surrounded by green. _This feels off somehow. _"Tomoki what do we do know?" Sugata said.

"Well usually it starts with some blue haired chick with wings come to me." When he said this we heard the sound of wings flapping." Oh there she is. Hey!" As he yelled this he waved but instead of the angel there is a herd of flying pterodactyls was there. _I should have expected this._

We all ran as fast as we could. "Why does this always happen!?"

"Run faster." Sugata and the Prez said in unison.

"Wait is that even female?"

"I couldn't care less right now Sugata! I wanna live first, ask questions later!" After about twenty seconds of running we fell into a giant hole which we somehow didn't see. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We ended up in a cave full of crystals. _Safe._"Nii-san... Do you hear that?" The ground started shaking and then a giant boulder appeared. _It never ends! _"Tomo you have the dreams of a crazy person!"

"No I don't! This isn't my dream!"

"I'm afraid this is the dream I had last night Tomoki." Sugata finally admitted. _That actually explains alot. _It seemed like time froze and we were back in the club room.

"Sorry. Slight miscalculation on my part."

"Slight miscalculation? Sorry Angel but you almost got us killed!"

"Well you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Yes he dose!" Tomo spoke up for me for once. "Well at least I got a nice souvenir." He pulled out a crystal that he must of took from the cave.

"No way Tomo! That thing must cost a fortune." _I don't know Sho, if I know one thing about the angeloids equipment, there is always a downside. _While Tomo was talking to himself in a really creepy way his crystal disintegrated. _Figures._

"Oh did I forget that part? You can't bring anything back from a dream."

"Not even a person?"

"No, Why?"

"No reason." _Sorry..._

"Ok people lets connect back to Tomoki's dream." She opened the portal again. "Have a safe trip." _I hope so._

00000

We stood in a destroyed city. "I'm assuming this isn't your dream either."

"No way in hell!" I noticed something move in the distance.

"Zack be on guard. There are people here." I pulled out my new golden butterfly knives and got ready. I heard bullets being shot and instinctively jumped back to doge. But I was pulled to the ground by the Prez. "Wha?" She grabbed a gun from a near by corpse and ran towards the men. She mowed them all down and even destroyed a helicopter. _Holy Shit! She really is insane! _She then turned to us with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Run!" Zack grabbed me by the collar and started running, everyone else followed as the prez was going on a rampage. "Nee-san this is the one person's dream we should never go into!" He yelled into the sky.

Time stopped again and we all were standing in front an unfamiliar house. _It's not ours. I'm safe for now... _"Wait Zack did you say Nee-san?"

"No Nii-san. You must have been hearing things. Anyway it seems like we're in another dream. Let's investigate." _Hmm. _

'Whose dream is it this time?" the Prez looked at Sho. _Why her? It could me Zack's. _We walked towards the house. Approaching it from the side. "We should probably look around." We turned the corner to a large window. Inside we saw Sho and Tomo taking a bath together while doing some unspeakable things.

I felt a rush of wind go past me. _I'm dead. _As expected Tomo, Sugata, Zack and I got the Shit kicked out of us." What is your problem you perverts! How could you all have such a sick dream!" _God Damn. So she really is perverted. But holy crap this is on a whole different level than Tomo._

"Four people can't have the exact same dream, plus we saw...Ug!" I tried to plead my case but I got putted with a golf club that I'm pretty sure she didn't have.

"Four!" Zack and Tomo followed. I'm pretty sure I saw a giant crowd of Shos and Tomos but I don't know if I was just hallucinating or not. _I've had a good run. Goodbye strange world._

00000

I was sitting on the floor of the club room with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. "So what's the verdict her Angel. I think we should give up, I'm pretty sure we've had our share of near death experiences."

"I don't know... One more try should do it!"

"NO!" Everyone looked at me, surprised. " I mean, I think we've done enough for one day. Lets try tomorrow." _Fall for it, please! _

"You know what? I want to see Adonis's dream. I'm sure it was entertaining." _Damn you Prez!_

"Sure, He saw all of our dreams so lets see his."

"No... how about Zack, he's more interesting than me."

"Opening portal." Nymph had already opened the portal to my dream. _Nymph No!_ "Lets see what you don't want us to view."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone pulled me into the portal. _Shit!_

00000

We all stood in front of Tomo's house. "Now, Lets see." _Fuck my life. _When the prez opened the door I was pushed in.

"There you are!" A dream version of Nymph jumped onto me. She was dressed in a blue dress and was much more cheerful than the original.

"Is this it Adonis? Why were you so embarrassed?"

"It hasn't started Tomo. Crap."

"Adonis!" About twenty different Nymphs appeared from different parts of the house. Each one less clothed than the last. They all surrounded me. " I love you!" They all yelled in unison.

"Nii-san..." everyone looked at me with the most disappointed look I've ever seen.

"No..."

"Adonis!" All the Nymphs simultaneously jumped onto me creating a giant pile. _So many Nymphs... so much cuteness! _

00000

"Nii-san. Wake up." I got rocked till I finally got up.

I was back in the club room, it seems like I passed out. Nymph walked over to me with a tissue. "You okay?" She wiped under my nose. _A nose bleed. How cliche._ "What happened in that dream?" I looked over at Zack and his expression seemed to soften.

He mouthed. "Didn't tell her. Calm down."

"Wow, I never knew that the average boy would have such an imaginative dream."

"Yeah well at least I don't dream about destroying a city."

"Well at least I didn't dream about having my own..." Sugata covered her mouth.

"Whatever. I'm heading home.I got stuff to do."

A couple hours later everyone came home. I stayed in my room for obvious reasons. Zack came in. "Nii-san..."

"What Zack?"

"I'm proud!" He jumped up and hugged me.

"What?!"

"You actually like a girl so much you even dream about her! Not even anything that perverted!"

"Holy crap. Dude calm down." Zack sat down. "And here I thought you would be mad at me."

"Why? it is only natural to dream about your girlfriend. Plus she's making you better."

"How?"

"Before you met her you were obsessed with being strong. Now you don't even talk about it."

"But I need to be, if I'm gonna beat that bastard."

"Cross that bridge when you get to it Nii-san. Anyway dinner is ready. Come down."

"Coming." That night I didn't sleep a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: There will be a slight delay in next week's posting as I will be having midterms. Yay...**

**Also this chapter is pretty for any inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>"What a waste of energy." For some reason I was forced up into the mountains of sorami with Tomo. He said he needed to train for something but I see no reason for me to come.<p>

"Sit up straight." The priest of the shrine that we were training at hit me with a stick. I was being forced to sit for I don't know how long.

"Ugh! Yes sir." _This is a real waste of time, and after I planned a whole date for Nymph and I today. _ Tomo and I sat in front of the shrine for a couple more minutes till I felt a strange presence. All of a sudden the ground in front of us exploded and it cause the priest to fall back. A blond haired Angeloid in a blue uniform stood up from the wreckage, she held a blue sword that emitted some sort of light and a a blue shield.

"Tomoki Sakurai and Adonis Takanashi, I have come to elimite you."_Again! Of all the times to not have my swords. _I pulled out my knives and got in my ready position. She raised her sword and was about to strike. _Maybe I should try out the new move I learned. _But there was no need, as when she was about to strike she fell face first on the ground. _She's...not very bright huh. _

"Madm are you alright?" I put away my knives and held out my hand to help her up.

"Thanks." I helped her up.

"What is your name madm?"

"Oh? I'm a type Delta angeloid, Astraea." _I knew it. She just divulged who she was without thinking it. Not very bright._ " I~I mean I'm just a wandering spirit. Yeah, that's it."

"Sure..." I looked over at Tomo and the priest.

"Adonis, we have to do some waterfall training."

"Damn. This is really boring, why are we even here?" Tomo tensed up, he seemed scared about the answer. _Hmm._

"Just cuz. Come on." _Well that is perfect logic._

"I want to come to!" Astraea insisted.

"Alright, fine." _I'm gonna have to keep my eye on this one. She may be an idiot but I can feel her strength. I don't think I stand much of a chance the way I am now. This training could actually help._

Tomo, Astraea and I stood in under a waterfall, we each were wearing sleek white robes, why? I have no clue, it seems a little to weird. _Damn this water is cold. i wonder how Tomo's doing. _I was standing on the far right, next to Astraea. I glanced over at Tomo and he seemed fine, Astraea... just fainted. "Are you alright?" Tomo ran up to her. But because of the water her rode was hugging her skin. It was then when I noticed the considerably large assets she had. _Damn... I'ma little jealous. What the fuck?! Why am I thinking this?! All need is the Nymph's ultimate cuteness! _Suddenly Tomo yelled "Away with you worldly desires!" _What? _

The entire day was like this, everything that we did Astraea messed up that put her in a weird position and Tomo was acting strange the entire day to. It wasn't until Tomo asked me for help was when I got it. Tomo and I were in a secluded part of the woods. "What's up?"

"I need your help." He let go of the bag that he had brought with him and opened it. Insde were a ton of porno magazines. _Holy crap, thats alot. _ "I need to get rid of these, but I need one more look. So should you go get some firewood as I say goodbye to my sweets."

"So this is what the entire thing was about. You want to be less perverted. Of course I'll help you. But why me?"

"Because your the only one who wouldn't kill me for my stuff, you only get angry when it comes to Nymph."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll go find some wood. Be right back."

"Take your time." I went out and broke some branches and grabbed some sticks from the ground. _I've never gotten firewood before, it's always been Zack when we went camping. I hope this is fine._ I started walking back to Tomo was. _I'm proud of Tomo, he's learning from his mistakes._

When i got back to the site I saw Tomo talking to Nymph. But Nymph seemed to be a little mad and I saw that Tomo had some bruises on him"Nymph? What are you doing here?"

"Adonis... what do you think of my breasts?" _Wha? WHAT?!_

"What kind of question is that?!" I looked at Tomo who was avoiding my gaze. "What did you do Tomo?"

"Well I..."

"Answer or I'll fry you."

"I was just complaining about her boobs. That's not necessarily perverted right?"

"Ziodyne." I put my hand on Tomo's shoulder and blasted him. He instantly fell onto the floor and whimpered." That counts as making fun of my girlfriend. Anyway, Nymph you're fine the way you are. I already told you this." I smiled gently at her.

"Liar!" Tomo stood up and brushed himself off. _Does he have some sort of resistance to electricity to something? This is the second time he has stood up from one of my attacks. I didn't even hold back! _"I saw you looking at that other angeloids boobs"

"What?!" Both Nymph and I shouted in unison.

"I did no such thing!"

"Adonis..." She looked at me with the most disappointed look I've ever seen.

"I didn't do anything! I mean I kinda noticed her assets... but how could I not?! They were all over the place. Plus it's not like I stared like Tomo"

"Well it's kind of your fault Nymph. If only you had larger breasts this would have never happened." _What Kind of psychology is that,Tomo?! _

"Screw you! I can have big breasts, I'll show you!" Nymph pulls out a card and it transforms into a clock. "Angeloids don't age, so I'll show you how I'd look if i aged five years." _Wait... Angeloids don't age? Does that mean that she's practically Immortal... _A white light engulfs us. "See." Nymph poses in a way to emphasize her chest.

"I don't see a change, Ms. flat chest."

"Zio." I put my hand on Tomo's shoulder again and zapped him. But I couldn't help but look at Nymph. _She is really insecure about her chest huh... that's so cute! _

"I~I'll show you how I'll look in ten years!" Nymph activated the clock again and another white light engulfed us. "Look at my glorious figure."

"I...don't see a change. Sorry Nymph but I have to be honest." She pouted in the cutest way. _I just want to hug you forever Nymph!_

"I~I won't lose! Again!" We continued on with this until we were so old she could barely lift up the clock. She turned us back to normal. "I~I hate you guys! Perverts!"

"Wait, Nymph!" I ran after her but when I got to the entrance of the shrine she was already gone. "Damn. I should probably head home." I went back to the shrine to change back to my normal clothes, but when I got there I saw Astraea going into the woods were Tomo was. _Eh, I think he can take care of himself. _

When I got home right when I opened the door I got yelled at. "Nii-san! What did you do?!"

"Holy crap! Calm down Zack." He took in a deep breath.

"What did you do to Nymph?"

"It wasn't me. Tomo kept on making fun of the fact that Nymph has...a lack of assets."

"Nii-san...is death your wish?" I could feel death emitting from him. _Crap! Ok...think about this rationally._

"Why the hell are you angry? Nymph is my girlfriend."

"Well she's my sister." When he said that he covered his mouth. _He already thinks of her as his big sister. I'm glad._

"Ok, whatever. I'm gonna go apologize to her." I went into the living room where Nymph sat watching her shows. "Hey Nymph."

"..."

"What are you watching?"

"..." _She's not gonna answer me. Damn it, I've never been good at this. _

"Nymph listen I..."

"Just leave me alone."

"No." I expected a reaction but she refused to look at me. "Nymph, I'm sorry. To be honest I don't really know what I did, but I just want you to be okay with me."

"Tell me the truth. What do you think of my appearance?"

"I honestly you're really cute. No... you are the ultimate cuteness! Nothing in the world could beat your cuteness! Your cuteness is..." I just kept on rambling on about Nymph's absolute cuteness. _Damn...now that I listen to myself, I think I'm obsessed with cuteness. Oh well._ "You are the god of cuteness!"

"Y~You idiot." She turned around to look at me. Her entire face was crimson red. "Y~You didn't have to go on and on like that." She stood up and walked towards me but she kept her head down. "I~I forgive you. But don't be such an Idiot next time."

"Of course. Divine god of cuteness."

"D~Don't call me that!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Nymph's cute embarrassment of her cuteness. _Cuteness overload!_ Everything went back to normal after that. But I don't know what happened to the other angeloid as Tomo came home alone and alive. _What is that bastard planning. He actually wants to kill Tomo and I. Somethings up...damn it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So... hey! Been a while huh...Hahahaha. Sorry! My laptop got stolen and its way to hard to type a long story on my phone. I finnaly bought a new one so yeah. Sorry about that. Hehehe... Damn it. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

><p>Today is the fall festival. It's been a week since that new angeloid, Astraea, showed up. But as far as I know no one has seen her. But the fact that she's here to kill Tomo and I freaks me out. Before he sent Nymph and those twins here to take Iki back to where they came from, where ever that is. Now Tomo and I are the targets, I have to be more careful now. "Nii-san are you ready?" Zack was sitting on the floor playing a video game. He's wearing a white Kimono.<p>

"Hold on." I was wearing my usual festival attire. I was already ready but I was nailing my knives up on my wall.

"Nii-san, why are you hanging them up anyway?"

"Well their not really my style. I really wanted to be like Hazama but not evil."

"You just have to find you're own style.I'll go wait downstairs." He saved the game and went downstairs. I kept on trying to hang up my knives but they just won't stay.

"Damn it. This is getting annoying." I tried once more but it fell again. "Thats it. Rage quit!"

"You okay?" Nymph walked in on me. She was wearing a blue kimono with pink shapes on it.

"You look so cute Nymph!" I ran over and hugged her. Resting my chin on her head.

"A~Adonis! Calm down." Even though she said that she didn't pull away. In fact she hugged me back. "Idiot."

I pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. "Cutie." She tensed up and blushed as did I.

"L~Lets just go already." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

00000

We were at the local shrine again. "looks like there are more shrine this time." The entire group was together except the Prez.

"Hey Nymph. Here you go." I handed Nymph a candy apple I bought.

"Again. I guess this is what humans call a tradition." Oh yeah. Each time we had a festival I bought her apples.

"I guess so." I held her hand and we walked back to the others.

"Where's Mikako?" Tomo and Sho asked.

"She's setting up something. She said it was an event for this evening. See?" Sugata pointed at a black booth covered by pigeons. It's that guy again. This is gonna be really stupid. I can tell.

"Such a fun festival." The Prez said with the guy wearing all black next to her.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have another shoot out. It'll be a pain in the ass if that happens again."

"Oh. Don't worry Average boy. I have something special planned."

"Stop calling me that."

"I was thinking and we should be a little more defined and hold our first Sumo Tournament." Sure just ignore me.

00000

Everyone in the festival was brought to the some building that the Prez somehow built without anyone in the town noticing. "Nii-san."

"Yeah?"

"This is getting exciting! I can't wait!"

"God damn it." I couldn't help but face palm. We went in and each participant was given a room, some wrestling gear and a name. I was given the name "Electric Dangan!" Electric Bullet. Huh, that is actually kind of cool. I was given a line up.

"Looks like I'll be fighting...Mikako Satsukitane. Well isn't that wonderful."

"It sure is." The Prez was standing in my doorway.

"I'm guessing you put this up. But why are you even here?"

"I just wanted to tell you the prize."

"I already know. Ten million yen and a bath."

"Well yes. But Average boy I wanted to tell you a special prize. Just for you." She snapped her fingers and one of her henchman stabed two knives into the table in the middle of my room. They were shaped like a crescent moon. "If you can satisfy me I will let you have these."

"Awesome!" I ran over to them but was stopped by one of the Prez's henchman. "Damn."

"See you later." She left with a stupid grin on her face. Her henchmen grabbed the knives and followed her. I have to win! But...how? It's not like I can use any of my Zio powers. Got to think of a plan.

00000

"Now please welcome to the stage our next challenger! Sure he might look average but don't let down your guard around this man! Please welcome, ELECTRIC DANGAN!" The weirdly energetic judge introduced me. I wasn't wearing anything special. Just red shorts and a thin hoodie that was open. I looked over at the judges and saw the energetic man whose man I'm to lazy to remember, Nymph and Sugata. When I looked over at Nymph she waved at me and I waved back.

When I got to the ring the Prez was already there in a very...revealing outfit. "I hope you can make this fun."

"I can say the same thing to you."

DING! DING! DING! The bell rang and right away the Prez lunged at me. I instinctively dodged and tried to counter with a corkscrew. "Nope." She caught my hand and then slammed me into the ground. Shit! She's stronger than i thought. She then grabbed me by my face and lifted me up. "Are you done already? What a disappointment." She said in such a mocking like I have no choice. I summoned a Zio in my hand and placed it on my leg. The electricity transferred all through my body and hurt her.

"Agh!" The hell! I can still get hurt by my own Zio? The Prez dropped me and took a couple steps back. "Looks like this is where I get serious." I stood up and activated the new move I've been working on. Thunder fists. A light blue aura surrounded my hands.

"This should be interesting." We lunged toward each other and started trading blows. Even though I had been electrocuting her she took each blow. As well did I as her blows felt like I was being hit by an iron bar. The crowd was cheering the entire time.

"Who will win!? They're on the same level of strength?! What do you guys think?" The judge asked Nymph and Sugata.

"Mikako is stronger than she looks, but I know Adonis has great endurance so he can take it. Also I doubt Mikako would lose that easily." Sugata answered.

"Adonis... is awesome and I doubt he'll let himself lose to the Prez so easily. After all he doesn't like her very much." Nymph answered.

Nymph's so cute! When I thought this I was punched in the face and fell to the ground. "Pay attention."

"Damn it!" I stood up and winded up for a punch with my right arm. The Prez did the same with her left and we clashed. I let out a punch with my other hand and we clashed again. Both of our fists were clashing. I can't give up now!

BZZZT

I heard static in my head and suddenly my right arm suddenly changed. It seemed to become coated in blue skin and looked like a claw. Also I could hear chirping from it. "The hell!?" I pulled back and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. Without hesitation the Prez knocked me to the ground.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." She put her foot on my stomach and Sho, who was the referee, started counting.

"1...2...3" DING! DING! DING!

"Damn it"

00000

I was sitting in my dressing room, lamenting over my lose. "Well you seem to be doing fine." I looked up and saw the Prez in the doorway with her Henchman.

"What do you want? Are you here to mock me again?"

"No Adonis, I'm here to give you these." She snapped her fingers and one of her henchman stabbed the knives into my table again. Wait...did she just call me by my name?

"Why? I lost you know."

"Yes, but you put up a good fight. Because of that I'm giving you these and you have earned my respect."

"Cool. I guess were acquaintances now."

"Sure, why not." She walked over to me and shook my hand. "Good game, Adonis."

"GGs Mikako." She walked out and left the knives. "I guess these are mine now." I grabbed them backhanded and it felt natural. "These are perfect!"

"Adonis." Nymph came into my room.

"Hey Angel." I put down the knives and patted her on her head. "Cute!"

"Jeez. Don't treat me like a child!"

"I'm not. You're just so cute Nymph!" She gave up and hugged me.

Suddenly "Please welcome our next fighters! In the left corner our own judge SUGATA! And in the right corner Sorami's very own lady's man, ZACK!" Why am I the only one who got a weird name? Damn it Mikako.

"Let's go, I have to be there as a judge." Nymph tugged on my sleeve.

"Alright. Just give me a second." I changed and headed to the ring. I sat down in the row behind the judges.

DING! DING! DING! Sugata and Zack lunged at each other. That's when I noticed that Sugata was still wearing his school uniform and Zack was still in his kimono. What the fuck are they thinking!? They both exchanged a couple blows and then Sugata pinned down Zack.

"1...2..." They girls in the audience kept yelling for Zack to get up and I think it might have damaged my ears. Zack got out of the pin and started to pin down Sugata. Again the girls kept yelling, this time cheering him on. Sugata broke the pin and pinned down Zack. This went on for ten minutes and I felt like ripping off my ears. Finally Sugata and Zack stood up and punched each other in the face at the same time, like something out of an anime. They both were knocked out.

"It looks like this round has ended in a tie! What a way to go!" The judge announced.

"Thank god. It's finally over." After a couple more rounds till one round that interested me.

"On the left corner, please give a warm welcome to the tag team ASTRAEA AND NYMPH! On the right corner, welcome PANTS AND IKAROS!" The first two in the ring were Astraea and Tomo who was wearing a pair panties on his face. Holy shit! He doesn't care about anything does he. Astraea was wearing...bandages that didn't really hide her breasts and a weird blue pair of pants, if you could even call them that.

"Die!" Astraea grabbed a chair out of thin air and ran towards Tomo. But when she got to him she tripped and was hit on the head with the very chair she had brought.

"She knocked herself out!" When she did Tomo tied her up in the ring and started groping her. Zack, who was sitting next to me, was filled with rage.

"Calm down. Plus it's not like you can do anything right now."

"Fine, Nii-san. I'll kill him later." After our small conversation Astraea woke up and grabbed her sword.

"Master is in danger" Iki summoned missiles and blew up most of the area around the ring. Why the fuck does something like this always happen!?

"Ejection. Ejection!" Sho yelled and disqualified Iki and Astraea.

"Now there is only two competitions left." Sugata announced. Nymph and Tomo were the only ones left in the ring.

"Damn it. How am I supposed to work with those." Tomo pointed at Nymphs breasts. Death.

"You jerk!" Nymph got Tomo in a abdominal stretch grab. Suddenly Tomo got out of her grab and groped Nymph. Death. "AHHH!" Nymph ran out of the ring.

"Excuse me." I walked out of the main room and walked over to Tomo's room. I opened the door and when I did he knew what would happen.

"Please be gentle."

"Sorry but you chose your death when you groped Nymph. Now die!" I grabbed Tomo by the face. "Maziodyne!"

00000

After Tomo's punishment I went straight home with Nymph. "Hey, you alright Nymph?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We sat in the living room, watching one of Nymph's soap operas.

"Okay. Damn, look at the time. I should head to sleep." She looked disappointed at my remark. "Unless you don't want me too."

"No, you should sleep." She patted her lap. "Come on."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Use me as a pillow. After all isn't that what couples do?"

"Y-Yeah but...are you sure?"

"Well I want to be with you right now, but you have to sleep. It's the only logical action to take."

"Nymph... Wait! I have to finish putting up something in my room. Sorry Nymph!" I ran to my room and I stood up all night trying to hang up those stupid knives.


End file.
